


High School Musical: The Next Generation

by MariLovesFantasy24601



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Adulthood, Basketball, Bullying, Career Change, Deaf Character, Disability, Disney Channel, F/M, Family, Feels, Friendship, High School Musical References, Inspired by High School Musical (2006), Love, Movie: High School Musical (2006), Music, Musical References, Parenthood, Redemption, Troy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariLovesFantasy24601/pseuds/MariLovesFantasy24601
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are happily married with two kids. Their son, Ethan, is Deaf and struggles within in new high school to make new friends. Troy, who teaches music at the school, tries to encourage him and help to make new friend. Meanwhile, Sharpay is the new drama teacher at East High. Troy and Sharpay are forced to work together to put together the school musical.
Relationships: Troy Bolton/Gabriella Montez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	High School Musical: The Next Generation

High School Musical: A New Generation

Kristen Evans paced backstage, with a script in her hand, she repeated the same monologue over and over. This was the third Broadway call back this week alone.

 _This must go perfect; mom wants this for me more anything._ She told herself. _Even if performing drives, you crazy. You got to do this for mom._

Kristen hated being in the spotlight, it made her feel like she was on display. When she performed, all eyes are on her. Kristen felt that the audience watched her with determination just waiting for her to screw up.

Kristen walked over to a mirror behind her and ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. _You’re doing this for mom. You’re doing this for mom._ She told herself. Kristen was dressed in a green sequenced tank top with a white skirt and a white headband in her hair. She was 16 years old and a junior in high school. On her wrist was a golden charm bracelet, that she never took off. She went over to a nearby chair and sat down, once again reading over her lines.

Suddenly she felt a hand on hers, she looked up and saw her mother Sharpay.

“you’re going to do great, baby! Your gana knock them dead!” Sharpay spoke with confidence. “I just finished my call back and I had them eating out of the palm of my hands. These roles are as good as ours.” She patted her daughter`s head and kissed her cheek.

“mom…I really don’t want- “Kristen began to say.

“I know, you’re afraid of getting another rejection. But that’s just how the business goes. With an actor, there is a lot of rejection, with the occasional job here and there. What makes it worth it, is the feeling you get when your casted. The feeling of knowing you’re going to be a part of creating something great!”

She looked so happy, so excited. She knew she couldn’t break her heart by telling her the truth. Kristen gave her mother a fake smile.

“your right. I’m just being paranoid.” Kristen replied.

“Kristen Evans!” the director called out. Kristen stood up and Sharpay hugged her.

“break a leg, Kris.” Sharpay said with joy.

Kristen walked out onto the stage and began to sing. She stood in front of the panel of the show`s producers and the director. She watched as the took notes and whispered about her. She saw them nod in disapproval while others seem pleased with the performance.

Kristen never understood how her mother could love an industry that is so cruel to anyone who isn’t perfect. They judge you…they critique you…. it’s awful! Her mother wasn’t perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, she had her faults. She was self-centered, rude, mean, and inconsiderate. But she was also the only person who truly cared for her. She raised Kristen on her own, with no help from Kristen`s father. he had divorced Sharpay after he fell in love with a woman much younger and with a more established acting career. Which left Kristen and her mother to fend for themselves. Sharpay had to put her dreams on hold for a while, she needed a steady income to support her child. So, she began teaching drama classes at NYU, and spent the rest of her time taking care of her daughter. Now that her daughter is older, Sharpay has been able to try to achieve her dream again. People say a lot of things about Sharpay, but Kristen knew the true Sharpay. All that confidence and unkindness…it’s all a mask. She doesn’t want people to see her as weak, that’s one thing Sharpay could never be.

Kristen took a bow and the director thanked her coming. Kristen walked backstage and was instantly hugged again.

“you were amazing! My little star!” she shouted. “those other girls don’t stand a chance!”

A few hours later the mood had changed. Kristen and her mother were at Sharpay’s parents house when she got the call. The call every actor fear of getting.

Sharpay walked back into the living room. Sharpay`s mother looked at her with concern.

“what’s wrong?” Sharpay`s mother asked. “who was on the phone?”

“it was the show director from today. neither one of us got the part. “Sharpay replied somberly.

“oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Sharpay`s mother replied. “come sit down, I’ll have the maid bring you some tea.”

Sharpay put back her emotions and put up her wall of false confidence.

“it’s not a big deal. Clearly they have no idea what good talent is.” Sharpay spoke.

“your absolutely right!” Sharpay’s mother agreed. She smiled at her daughter. “those fools probably don’t even know the difference between Webber and Hammerstein.”

“Well this is her eighth rejection this month, they can’t all be idiots.” Sharpay`s father spoke up harshly, not even looking up from his paper.

The three women looked at him appalled. But before any of them had the chance to say a word, his phone rang. The father smiled as he looked at the name on the caller ID.

“it’s Ryan, he`s trying to FaceTime with us.” The father exclaimed with joy.

The family all gathered around the small iPhone that was in Mr. Evans’s hand. Mrs. Evans waved excitedly. Behind Ryan his family could see, actors walking back in forth in costumes. As others were rehearsing their dance moves and some fixing their appearances.

“hi baby! How’s the new show going?” Mrs. Evans asked.

“the show is going great, mom.” Ryan answered. “the show is a hit, here in London! We are selling even more tickets than we did on Broadway! Can you believe that? Plus, I heard talk that I may be up for a Tony award this year!”

“That is amazing! I always knew you would be the one to make us proud.” Mr. Evans boasted as he beamed with glee.

“we are so proud of you!” Mrs. Evans added.

Sharpay on the other hand watched in disapproval and jealous. Then walked into the kitchen. _how could this happen?_ She thought. _She was the one who was supposed to be the star! She was the twin who was the most talented, the most pretty…how is it that he made it big while she is struggling for a simple role?_

She couldn’t understand it and she didn’t want to understand. She remembered her days at east high when everyone adored her, and she was the most popular girl I school. Her parents would brag to all their friends about her and swear that one day she would make it big. Ryan used to be the disappointment…the odd ball…the one who no one noticed. Now she was in his shoes and she didn’t like it, she was the only Evans who hadn’t had a successful career.

Sharpay`s own phone rang.

“hello?” Sharpay voiced irately, as she picked up the phone.

“hello, is this Sharpay Evans?” An old woman`s voice spoke.

“yes. Why? Who is this?”

“this is Linett Darbus. “

“Ms. Darbus? I haven’t heard from you in years. Are you okay?”

“well yes and no.” Ms. Darbus spoke. “I have decided to retire from teaching. You see, it’s been 50 years I have been doing this. I decided I want some time to spend with my family and to travel. But I don’t want my students and the drama department to fail once I’m gone. I want the department to be taken over by someone who’s talented and knows the business. So, that’s why I instantly thought of you, I taught you everything I know. Plus, you worked as my co-teacher while you were in college. So, I was hoping you could take over for me when I leave. “

“yes! A million times yes!” Sharpay replied with joy.

In Albuquerque, Troy Bolton lived with his wife and two kids. He still lived in the town he grew up in and lived only a few blocks away from East High. Troy had gotten a degree in music with a concentration in vocal performance. he teaches chorus at East High and private vocal lessons at a small local music school. Gabriella was a math college professor at a nearby college. The two performed together at local bars or restaurants when they could. Troy still had a strong passion for basketball. him and his daughter, Janie, shared a love for the sport.

Janie stood Infront of her father, with a basketball in her hand. Her father waited Infront of her watching and waiting for her to make her move. her long brown hair in a ponytail and she was dressed in an east high basketball jersey and jeaned shorts. She dribbled past her father, before troy could even make a move, Janie jumps into the air and makes a slam dunk into the basket. She smiled proudly.

“that would make the score 16 to 14, I win!” Janie proclaimed.

“obviously I went easy on you.” troy replied with a chuckle. Knowing that was far from true. “let’s play again, this time you won’t stand a chance.”

Janie laughed.

“you just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

“it’s not in my vocabulary.” Troy admitted with a smirk.

Janie threw her father the ball and they began another game. Just then Gabriella walked out of the back door of the house. She had two water bottles in her hand for troy and Janie. She sat down on the porch swing in the yard and watched as the two continued their game.

After 20 minutes of playing the two were tied, the next shot would win the game. Janie had the ball her eyes focused on the hoop and her body was in position. Troy was ready to block her and then quickly steal the win. Suddenly Janie`s cell phone goes off. Janie drops the ball and picks up her phone.

“hey Gracie!” Janie spoke into the phone. “no, I’m not busy I can talk.”

She began to walk back toward the house and went inside to continue her conversation. Gabriella couldn’t help but laugh.

“she left the game; I technically won this time.” Troy commented.

Gabriella chuckled.

“whatever you say, wildcat.” She replied.

Troy made his way over to her and sat next her on the swing. He kissed her cheek; she rested her head on his chest. then she passed him the water bottle.

“So, college recruiters have already started showing up to Jannie`s games.” Troy told his wife excitedly. “Some schools were talking full scholarships! I think she`s gana make it, I bet she`ll make it on a national team or something. Did you see her out there she was like nothing I have ever seen before! I went up against guys who weren’t half as good as she is!”

Gabriella chuckled.

“She told me it’s her dream is to be on the woman’s Olympic team for basketball,” Troy continued. “She could definitely make the team with ease now, so when to college and she graduates she`ll be even better and beat out all competition.”

“don’t you think you might be a bit bias on the subject since you’re her father?” Gabriella joked. 

“No, she has the best record in the district! She’s gotten the most points scored on her team, voted MVP for two consecutive years and three out of the five teams she has been on went on to the state championship, two of which her team won.”

“Okay okay I get it, she’s a basketball superstar.” Gabriella teased. “She`s the Einstein of High School Basketball. But don’t put too much pressure on her, okay? She still has the rest of high school and college to decide what she wants. Plus I think we of all people know what pressure can do to a kid.”

“But this is her dream! This is what she wants, its not my dream.” Troy told Gabriella. “I just want her to be happy and achieve what she wants. If she wanted to be a singer or a farmer or a cat sitter, I would be fine with that. I`m not going to make the same mistakes our parents did, she gets to choose her destiny. If one day she says to me, dad, I don’t want to be a basketball player…sure I would be disappointed but I would get over it.”

Gabriella chuckled then smiled as she kissed Troy`s cheek.

“I guess thats all I can ask for.”

“how’s the job going?” Troy asked.

“I love it! Its so exciting and different!” She answered with a childish, almost ecstatic smile. “Working as a professor was so boring and tedious, every day I taught the same lessons to eight different classes. I had the same questions asked and half the kids didn’t even pay attention!”  
  


“trust me I know the feeling.” Tory agreed. “sometimes you just wana pull your hair out or scream.”

“Exactly! Yet at this job, I’m valued and I’m doing something that matters, that’s going to make a big difference in the world. Working at the medical research facility, I’m creating new sediments and doing experiments to make sure there safe. We have created new drugs to help cancer patients live longer, to prevent Parkinson’s and so much more. Were working on a tablet that might keep the HIV virus weaker in those with the disease. Its all very exciting, you should see the patients faces when these drugs help them.”

“I’m glad to hear your so happy.” He replied. “you deserve it, you put everything into your work and you’re the smartest person I know. Your talent should be used for something amazing. I always knew you would do something incredible.”

Gabriella gave a small smile.

“I can’t stop worrying about Ethan. “Do you think he will be happy here? He is so far from all his old friends and he hasn’t been able to make any new ones. I know this job was the right decision for me, but I don’t know if it was right for all of us. My mom always had her and I move around, I was always the one to suffer having to always make new friends and being the new girl.”

“were doing fine- “

“no, you, Janie and I are doing fine. I know Janie makes friends easily, over the summer she already made friends with the neighbor kids. Then once school started, she gained friends on her team. you also make friends anywhere we go…. Ethan, he`s very shy, hasn’t talked to anyone his own age. He spent the summer at the comic bookstore, didn’t socialize with anyone just read a bunch of comics and bought a bunch. I know its hard for him to communicate with his disability but their tools to help him and groups he can join, but he doesn’t seem interested in any of that. He doesn’t even chat with his old friends anymore. His friends back in New York meant a lot to him and I just took them away from him.”

Troy took her hand.

“Its not your fault, I mean he can’t blame you for wanting to do what makes you happy. Anyone in your place would have done the same thing. Ethan`s great kid, I think he doesn’t see that in himself sometimes. I`ll talk with Ethan, maybe he will listen to me.”

“thanks, Troy.” Gabriella replied.

Troy got up and made his way into the house. On the couch sat Troy and Gabriella`s 14-year-old son, Ethan. He sat very focused on his World of Warcraft game. He stared intently at the screen as if the battle was literal life or death. The volume on the game was blasting, Troy could hear every voice and footstep clearly. Ethan had short black hair, brown eyes and skin like his mothers. He was dressed in a blue flannel shirt and brown jeans. Troy sat next to him and tapped his shoulder, to get his attention. The boy made one last kill in the game and the screen revealed his score, he turned to his father.

“Turn it down. Too loud.” Troy signed the message to his son, using ASL.

“Sorry!” the son replied, pressing the volume off on side of the laptop. Then his song continued with his game and turned his attention away from his father. Troy tapped him on the shoulder, Ethan rolled his eyes and paused his game.

“Ethan,” Troy began to sign. “remember we had a talk about spending less time on the computer and more time trying to make friends? It’s been a few months since we moved here, you don’t talk to your old friends anymore and you haven’t made any friends here.”

“No one at school knows how to sign.” Ethan signed back.

“That’s not true. I talked to the principal and she said there are ASL classes taught there.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

“there’s nothing more embarrassing than your dad calling your school to try and get you friends.”

“I`m worried about you. You spend all your time alone in your room. Kids need friends and socialization. Listen, I talked to one of the ASL teachers and she said she has over 200 students this semester. Those are 200 people you can try to make friends with. She said you can attend one of the classes and communicate with her students-”

“Nobody here wants to be friends with the Deaf kid. If they talk to me, it will only be out of pity or to make fun of me.”

“Ethan, you’re a bright kid, anyone would be lucky to have you as their friend. Your kind and brave. Plus, you’re into all that comic book stuff. Comic books are really popular nowadays, I’m sure you can find friends who like that stuff too.”

“You don’t get it! when I try to speak, they laugh at how I sound. I see them point and whisper about me- “

“just ignore them, there just stupid kids who don’t know anything about you.”

“I can’t just ignore it! How can I ignore it when the whole school thinks I’m a freak?! I miss our old town; I miss my old friends! The friends that were like me, that understood me!”

“You could still spend time with your old friends, just because we moved doesn’t mean they can’t be your friends.” Troy signed to him. “A lot of my high school friends moved across the country, but I still keep in contact with most of them. You could skype your friends on your computer or text them. Plus, your mother and I would even be willing to take you trips to see them over the summer.” 

“It’s not the same! I want to be able to go to the movies with my friends or hang out at the mall with them or just waste the day playing video games together with a big bag of popcorn and a pack of Pepsi. But I’m still alone here! I don’t have anyone! No one to stand up for me, to understand me or be my friend.”

“That’s what I’m here for, Ethan. I`ll stand up for you, I’ll be your friend. tell the names of the kids who are mean to you and I will report them to the principal. Let me help you, I hate to see you like this. You’re my son and I want you to be happy more than anything. “

“no offence, dad, but I need friends my own age!”

“that’s why I think meeting the kids in the ASL class will be good for you. Ethan, please just try. Not every kid is going to try to hurt you. these kids there in the ASL classes because they know about deaf culture and people like you. they want to make your life easier and others like you by being someone who can speak your language.”

“if I go once will you stop bugging me about it?”

Troy nodded.

Later that day, by the window in the living room was a grand piano, troy sat practicing the latest pieces for the school`s choral production, which he was told to oversee this year. He didn’t know much about putting on a production, other than what he remembered from when he was in school, but he figured he could take on the challenge, plus he got extra pay for it. In college, he learned to play piano and fell in love with the instrument. He loved the sound and how it provided another way to express the music inside him. He continued basketball at UC Berkley, while also taking theater and music classes. In his second year, he declared his major in music. Troy made many friends and became a part of the drama club as well as the school`s acapella group. Yet he never forgot about his true love, Gabriella. While at school, him and Gabriella talked on the phone and/or video chat almost every day and would spend the weekends together. They joined a community theater group together just to be able to spend more time with one another. His love for Gabriella never faded and their love only seemed to grow stronger with every passing year and every struggle they faced. Troy graduated after 4 years; Gabriella took on an extra 4 years to get her doctorate degree. During that time Troy moved to Stanford.

Gabriella smiled as she entered the home and sat next to tory on the bench.

“So, what your plan? Did you pick a musical?”

“I don’t know…maybe. I was thinking I want it to be something good ­and entertaining…. but it also can’t be too challenging since they are only in high school. Maybe they do Grease? Kids like Grease, right? It’s cool and hip?”

“I think that’s a good choice.” She encouraged. “don’t worry so much about it, your going to a great job!”

“I don’t know, I never did this before. It’s going to be my job to make sure this goes well, I got to make sure everyone knows their songs and lines. Plus make sure the sets are done and the tech works properly. It’s a lot for one person.”

She put her arm around him and hugged him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

“We made it through the Decathlon, the baseball game and call backs all being on one day. this should be easily compared to that.” She told him.

Troy laughed.

“I guess your right about that.”

She listens to him play the instrument for a while and she sang along to the songs. She loved to hear him play and she still loved the freedom that music brought her. She could feel her soul be lifted with every note, her soul being open. She looked at Troy and she felt at home, she felt like a teenager again. She looked at his smile, his eyes and she remembered the first time they sang together. Troy took her hand and caressed it. She leaned in close to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you!” Gabriella sang.  
“Hopelessly devoted to you.” Troy sang back.  
“Hopelessly devoted to you” The sang together then he kissed her lips.

******

Ms. Rooney, the ASL teacher waved her hands in the air, with an overly excited grin, to get the attention from her students.

“class today we have a special guest with us today!” She talked along with her signing. “She put a hand on Ethan`s shoulder then continued to sign. “This is Ethan Bolton, he`s a freshman here at the school. His father is the chorus teacher. He is here to get to know you guys and make some new friends. I want all of you to make him feel welcome.”

She stopped signing and started talk to the class.

“Ethan has no friends and he was hoping to make friends with some of you. I know that you are all seniors and would rather not be seen with some freshmen. But we need to treat each other with respect and learn to get along. So, this is our new project for you all to interact with him and be his friends. An extra letter grade to anyone who hangs out with him outside of class.”

_No friends. Project. Interact with him. Extra credit. hang out outside._

Ethan was able to read lips, not very well but he managed to get the gist of what she said. Your mouth makes different shapes for different words and letters. He learned to identity certain words to the mouth sequence.

 _So, I’m supposed to be their school project?_ He questioned in his head, almost not believing it. _these kids would hang out with him in order to get a grade. Extra credit if they were seen outside with me outside of school?! What the hell!?_

Ethan’s jaw dropped and his face turned red with anger.

“nobody said we would have to interact with those weridos!” one girl student complained.

“the kid is stupid he can’t even talk!” a guy said. “how could he have anything interesting to say?”

“I`m going to be the laughingstock of the school if I’m seen with that kid.” Another student complained.

Ethan ran out of the class, trying to keep the tears from pouring down his face.

Ms. Rooney was certified math teacher for the seniors. The school had her teach this class as an elective for students to take in order to make it to the remaining credits they needed to graduate. Ms. Rooney had taken ASL classes back in college, over 38 years ago. She knew nothing about deaf culture or the history of ASL. Nothing about deaf actors or deaf schools and colleges…she knew how to sign and that was good enough for the school. Of course, Troy and Ethan were unaware of any of this. Troy honestly meant what he said, he thought that the kids in the class would want to get to know him or at least want to help him.

Meanwhile Troy sat in the music room playing pieces from Grease, when he heard an all too familiar scream. He put his hands on his ears and looked to the doorway and saw an unwelcomed flash from the past, Ms. Sharpay evans.

“what are you doing here!?” Sharpay yelled. “You are not supposed to-your NOT supposed to be here! I`m the new drama teacher!”

“I have been teaching here for five years, this is my classroom.” He told her. “So actually you would be the person not supposed to be here.”

“Ms. Darbus picked me to be her successer, im now head of the drama department which includes making preparations for this years winter musical, we`ll be doing Cats the musical, only everyone is dogs.”

“Wait? That doesn’t make sense she told me to work on the musical.”

“well why would she tell us both that!” Sharpay spoke angrily, as she took out her cell phone from her purse. “I`m calling Darbus right now, she`ll clear up this misunderstanding.” She scoffed. “Like she would ever choose you to run a school musical, I was always her favorite student.”

Troy rolled his eyes, he really did not want to deal her. He was actually relived Sharpay pulled up Ms. Darbus on FaceTime.

“Oh Hello Sharpay dear! How is your first day going?” Darbus asked.

“Ms. Darbus why is Troy Bolton here?” Sharpay asked. “and why does he think he is working on the school musical?”

Sharpay let troy get into the frame of the camera.

“Hi ms. Darbus. How are you enjoying your retirement?” Troy asked politely.

“I`m having so much fun.” Darbus answered. “I saw the Hamilton musical with my sister last week and I even knitted a coat for my nephew!”

“that’s really nice, my mom has been learning to knit…but she isn’t very good at it.”

“Focus guys!” Sharpay yelled. “Ms. Darbus explain!”

“Well I thought the two of you could learn a lot from each other as working musicians and artists of the theater.” Ms. Darbus explained. “Both of you are extremely talented, you two were ones that surprised me at every turn. You two have very different approaches and opinions on music and each other for that matter. I think that will be a benefit to the students. I know though that your also both very determined, stubborn and filled with love for the theater. This department, this school, the students…they had been my life for so long. I couldn’t leave without entrusting the musical productions to someone I know wouldn’t fail me. I believe in you both so much and I know its going to be hard at first. But I really think if you try you can learn a lot from each other and the student would gain a vast education on the arts and maybe the shows you put on could bring as much joy and happiness as the ones that we did together all those years ago.”

“I`m a solo act now! I work alone!” Sharpay shouted. “I don’t need help from some guy, I raised a daughter by myself. I was the lead in all the college productions at the university of Albany, while working as your assistant here. I also taught at NYU for 13 years. There tons of jobs that would be willing to hire me, I was only going to do this as a favor to you.”

“Well if you have all these other job offers don’t let me stop you from pursuing them.” Ms. Darbus scuffed. “I have no doubt that you could do this on your own. I just thought that with both your talents that the theater department could be even more spectacular, and the student could learn twice as much.”

 _She raised a daughter on her own?_ Troy thought. _and she actually worked a job? Wasn’t her family rich? I wonder what happened? I couldn’t imagine how hard that must have been. I`m sure she would much rather have this then working in some diner and i`m sure she needs it more than me._

“Sharpay can have the job.” Troy interrupted. “Honestly she know more about this sort of thing than I do and i`m sure she would do a better job than I could. I still have my teaching job here so really its okay.”

“See even he knows I can do this on my own!” Sharpay shouted at the phone.

Mrs. Darbus looked toward Troy.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, she deserves it.” Troy answered.

“Alright, the job is your Sharpay.” Ms. Darbus replied with a shrug.

She hung up and then looked to Troy with a smile. _Troy Bolton…always the gentlemen, always a good guy. Me I was always the spotlight hog, the drama queen, the one who made everybody elses life more difficult.….i guess things never change._

Troy gathered the sheet music his sheet music and his bag.

“You could practice here for awhile, if you`d like, but I got a class in here in an hour.” Troy told her. “it’s the only room with a piano aside from the band room but they have a classes running almost every hour.”

She nodded. She looked toward the teachers desk and noticed photos of Troy with Gabriella. Photos of them much with their kids at different ages. She smiled they all looked so happy, he looked happy. Part of her felt envious, but she also knew that what Troy and Gabirella have is strong and rare. She wished she could find someone who could love her the way he loved her. She wished she could give her daughter a big and happy family. Instead of a family where money and fame is everything. Maybe she owed him, maybe she should do something nice for once? Make it up to him.

Troy began to walk toward the door.

“Hey Troy,” She called.

He turned toward her.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” She told him. “Um…also I wanted to say i`m sorry.”

“About the job? Its okay don’t worry about it.”

“No not that. I wanted to apologize for trying to break you and gabriella apart so many times back when we were in high school…..and then that one time at the high school reunion. I was kinda drunk that night. But that doesn’t make it right. You and Gabriella have something really special, I shouldn’t have tried to take that from you.” 

“It was all years ago, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“No it does matter.” She spoke. “I was a brat who was used to getting everything she wanted. I couldnt handle the fact that you didn’t want me or that I was no longer center stage.”

“I got to go.” Troy began.

“If you still want to work on the musical, we can do it together.” She offered.

“I thought you wanted to do it alone.”

“Maybe I need to learn to work well with others.” She replied with a smile.


End file.
